


Consequences

by BBCotaku



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: 5E system, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An AU where Vax was killed in Crimson Diplomacy and Gilmore is adopted into Vox Machina, Angst, M/M, SLOW AND/OR INFREQUENT UPDATES, Suicide Attempt, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax'ildan of Vox Machina was dead.</p><p>And Shaun Gilmore of the famous and favoured Gilmore's Glorious Goods was blissfully unaware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brother, Brother Where art thou?

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's a good idea? Writing a multi chapter fic in my final year of school instead of studying.
> 
> Dear lord this isn't going to end well...

 

Vax'ildan of Vox Machina was dead.

And Shaun Gilmore of the famous and favoured Gilmore's Glorious Goods was blissfully unaware.

In hindsight it seemed rather bizarre given the solemn looks customers had been giving him. But then again there had just been an attack at the castle; a hidden dagger had managed to sneak into the heart of Emon, the city's heroes had locked themselves away, they had a right to be shaken.

But it had all happened before.

Gilmore knew, without a doubt, what would happen next.

Vox Machina would disappear for a month or two before returning with a villain dead, pockets full of coin and one hell of a story to tell over a pint of ale.

It was how these things worked.

"Oh, isn't he brave?" Two elderly customers nattered to each other at the edge of the shop. Their bodies huddled close, voices low and quiet--but not enough to escape Gilmore's ears.

"He really should be taking some time off," the other said with a defiant nod. "Grief hits hard."

Grief? Gilmore narrowed his eyes, leaning heavily on the shop counter. His neck craned in an attempt to better hear the muffled chit-chat.

"He was so young."

"Had so much going for him." The elderly woman sighed and shook her head. "But at least it was a hero's death."

Gilmore couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm sorry," he said, straightening up. His hands still resting gently on the counter, gem-encrusted fingers splayed out. "But I could help overhearing. I didn't know there were any casualties at the castle."

The two women's faces went white, their eyes bulging in shock.

"We thought you knew," one of them said, her voice shot and weary. "It's been all anyone's been talking about."

"I've been out of the city," Gilmore explained. His heart sinking with a sudden air of fear and anxiety. His chest as tight as a vise. "Please. What happened?"

\---

  
"Vox Machina!" Gilmore pounded his fist against the door Grey Skull Keep. "I know you're there, open up."

Scanlen Shortholt opened the door, his head cocked in greeting. "Gilmore!" His voice shook, too chipper. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Where is Vax'ildan?"

The gnome swallowed thickly, his lips dipping into a frown. "You heard..." It wasn't a question.

Gilmore nodded. "But it can't honestly be true, can it?" His voice cracked. The man who had fought dragons and beholders and whatever creatures lurked in the depths of the under dark, he couldn't have died so easily.

"Look, Gilmore." Scanlan began, scratching the back of his head. "I know it's hard to believe, but these things happen," he garbled out the words quickly, one hand resting against the door, arm poised and ready to slam the door shut at a moments notice. "It's very sad, and we're very busy--"

"Is Vex'ahlia there at least?" Gilmore interrupted. "I have no idea what kind of grief she must be going through, but I'd like to help anyway I can."

Scanlan's head shook violently. "What? No! We're all fine--not Vax or Vex...or any of us for that matter. Uh." And with that the door slammed shut in Gilmore's face.

For a split second he just stared, mouth open, words unformed. Slowly he stood up straight, jaw clenched.

The gnome was hiding something, and he wasn't doing a very good job of keeping it hidden. A fool could figure that out at a moment's notice, and Gilmore--while he was many things--was nowhere near a fool.

Raising a hand Gilmore reached for a Dimension Door, holding his breath as he stepped forward into a passageway between plains.

He thought of Grey Skull's keep, of the walls, the halls and passages. Of each room one by one as the air around him shifted and blurred with arcane energy, and then he was there.

Vax's bedroom was empty of all possessions. The chest of drawers bare of items, drawers left open haphazardly, bed frame free of sheets and mattress.

Gilmore looked over the room with narrowed eyes, brow wrinkled with anxiety. "What in the gods...?" He breathed raking a finger through his hair. "Vax'ildan, what trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

Gingerly he opened the gnarled door of the room, being careful not to make a sound. One eye to the crack in the door he watched; Scanlan, hands fidgety and restless at Vex's door.

"Gilmore was here," the gnome said to the wood, not bothering to knock or make any attempt to disturb her. "He wants to help." He gave a sigh, head ducked. "He says he's sorry."

The words hang in the air, heavy and limp. Vex's door remains shut, giving no answer or reply. Silence.

"The others don't exactly want me to tell you this," Scanlan continued. "But he managed to say something."

He? Gilmore held his breath, clutched at the doorknob with whitening knuckles. His fingernails cutting deeply into his palm.

"It was after Percy fed him, for a moment he managed to gather his thoughts...He wants to see his sister Vex."

Silence.

"I'll...leave you be." And with that Scanlan left.

Gilmore clapped a hand to his mouth to keep himself from crying out. Vax was alive. He was alive, but unwell?  
Mind racing Gilmore waved a hand, invisibility falling over him like a cloak as he slipped through into the hall.

Why were they telling everyone he was dead? What had happened to him? Gilmore couldn't breath, his heart hammering in his chest as he bolted down the hallway after Scanlan.

He's alive. The words repeated again and again. He's alive, he's alive!

Scanlan wondered aimlessly through the keep, heading downstairs to the dining room where the rest of Vox Machina sat, picking at plates of food. Only the barbarian Grog seemed to have his usual appetite, wolfing down his lunch.

"Is she coming down?" Percival asked, his head in his hands.

Scanlan shook his head and shrugged. "What do you think?"

Gilmore paced the length of the dining table which was full apart from two empty seats side by side. One for Vax, one for Vex. He wasn't here, but he had to be somewhere.

He'd wanted to see his sister after all.

Gilmore marched off down the halls of Grey Skull. He knew the place relatively well, as well as the fact that there was only a few places the half-elf could be hiding.  
From what Gilmore could gather there was little chance of Vax being in any of the bedrooms, leaving--as far as he could tell--only one other option.

 

Their favoured guard, what was his name? Jarett stood in the hallway to Vox Machina's single prison cell which made up their dungeon. His crossbow strapped to his back, his hands sunk deep in his pockets. For a moment he looked up, eyes fixed on Gilmore for a split second. And then he ducked his head, going back to stare at the floor.

Sneaking into the cell Gilmore felt the air instantly cool, becoming dank and thick. On a chair sat Tiberious' bottle of endless water, dribbling a constant trickle into an seemingly endless hole in the floor.

Eyebrow quirked Gilmore brushed away his Invisibility with a flick of his wrist. Placing the bottle up right he glanced to the darkened, barred cell.

A mattress sat shoved in the back corner of the room, rumbled blankets hugging a seemingly sleeping form, covered head to toe in cloth and sheets.

 _Vax'ildan_ , the word stuck in Gilmore's throat, his hand outstretched--

"What are you doing here?"

Gilmore's heart skipped a beat, whirling round to see Vex standing in the doorway. She glared at Gilmore, her mouth drawn into a hard, straight line. A sack gripped in one hand, the fabric pressing out and squirming as the object within writhed and struggled.

"I..." Gilmore grit his teeth. "Vax'ildan isn't dead. What...tell me what in the name of the gods is going on here!" He spat, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

Vex's face didn't change. Instead she simply lifted the sack, unsheathing a dagger at her hip--Vax's dagger Gilmore realised. Holding onto the squirming package with one hand she stabbed a shallow cut into whatever was kept inside, walking over to the barred walls of the cell.

Before Gilmore could fully realise what was happening she had thrown a fat, bleeding rat into the cage. The animal squeaked and squirmed, bolting around the room like a headless chicken when suddenly Vax'ildan sat up.

The half-elf moved with unnatural speed, leaping from the makeshift bed and seizing the animal between his hands. Ripping into its flesh like a rabid dog.

"Good God." Gilmore stepped back, a hand clapped to his mouth, eyes fixed on Vax as he ripped and tore and sucked at the rat's flesh. His face now pale and stern, his features hard and almost wolf-like in appearance.

"Those people who attacked the castle," Vex said, pulling her eyes away from her brother. "They weren't human. Vax tried to spy on them and got caught..." She trailed off as Vax threw the rat's bloodless corpse to the floor, his body slamming against the bars of his prison, hands reaching out, grabbing for her.  
Vex cleared her throat. "You wanted to see me brother?"

Vax grinned from ear to ear, his teeth bared, bloody and sharp. "You smell like...pine," he hissed. "Better than Percy, reeks like fucking oil." His speech came out disjointed and rushed as he garbled. "I'm so hungry Vex." He reached out, the metal bars digging into his shoulders as he pressed himself against them. "Help me Sister. Please I only need a little. Please Vex I'm dying! I'm so, _so hungry_!"

"Vampire." The word stung on Gilmore's tongue, his throat clutched by anxiety. He reached out a hand, clapping it on Vex's shoulder. "Dear gods..."

Vax's eyes shifted to the shopkeeper, his breathing slowing, smile wavering.

"Vax'ildan," Gilmore said hopefully. "Old friend, please, it's me. Calm down, tell me what's going on."

Vax's smile returned. "You smell like..." He cocked his head in morbid thought, sniffing the air. " _Sugar_ \--"

He screamed as Vex made a grab for the bottle, turning it so water flowed to the floor. He spasmed, reeling back the the corner of his cell. His eyes wide and red as the blood that coated his lips and shirt.

"We have some things to discuss," Vex said, turning away from her brother. Hiding her slowly crumbling face.


	2. Shells and Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vax's Vampire class is a home brew of the vampire class/race from 3.5 and 4, with some added folklore mixed in.

 

"So," Keyleth began the meeting between Vox Machina, each of the members sat at their own respective spots at the dining table. Gilmore, his back straight and body awkward in Vax's chair. "How do you want to do this?" She spoke quietly, eyes focused on a knot in the surface of the table.

Gilmore looked to each of the group's members, silently daring each one of them to make the first move.

It was Percy who spoke first. Simply letting out a long, previously held in with. His hand lifting the small Pepperbox at his hip, placing the gun on the table with a loud thud.

"No," Vex's voice was low and harsh, the word like acid on her lips. "I'm not letting you kill my brother."

"We don't know if he _is_ your brother," Keyleth muttered lowly, her hands clasped in her lap like vises.

Percy nodded in agreement. "It only took a glance for Sylas to take control of Seeker Asum. You've seen how he acts, for all we know he could still be under the Briarwood's thumb."

"You don't know that," Vex argued.

"I don't need to." And with that Percy rolled up the sleeve of his right arm, revealing a thick wrap of gauze bandage. He pulled away the bandages with a tug, placing the healing remnants of a collection of deep and long scratches running from his elbow to midway down his his forearm on full display. He looked as though he had been clawed at by a wild beast, flesh and skin torn at like butcher's meat.

_He reeks like fucking oil_ , Gilmore thought as he eyed the wounds cautiously, realising just how lucky he was to have approached Vax--or whatever he now was--without getting himself hurt.

Percy tugged his sleeve back down with a scowl. "Besides, we can't keep a vampire in our basement. Someone will find him sooner or later." He shot Gilmore a withering look as he spoke.

Gilmore felt his face redden, taking the opportunity to clear his throat. "Have you not thought of a way to cure him?" He thought of Vox Machina's cleric. Pike and how she had been brought back from the other side with the grace of Sarenrae. Would it be possible for them to request the goddess' help again?

The group looked to Tiberius who too sat on the edge of his seat, pushing his pince-nez up the bridge of his nose with a clawed hand. "Well, I did do quite a bit of research into it," he said.

"And?" Gilmore prompted impatiently.

"Ah, it's quite interesting actually. You see while there are ways to bring people back from the dead who died of say...natural causes... when it comes to vampirism there are only a few known deterrents; Running water, garlic, holy symbols, mirrors." He counted off each one on his claws as he spoke. "I even found quite an odd theory that proposed that tangled wire or twine would distract them something rotten. They'd be unable to do anything until the twine is untangled."

"We have rope," Grog interjected, lifting up the Bag of Holding so it too sat on the table. A lay out of different options and choices. Like a stone hidden under shells, teasing each of them to choose. A chance of failure or success hanging over them like thick fog.

"That we do," Tiberius agreed. "But it is only a theory--"

"What about killing one?" Percy asked, avoiding Vex's eye.

"Uh, that's a little more difficult," Tiberius explained. "Since vampires are already dread regardless. If you were to destroy their body then it would simply return to their coffin and regenerate--"

"Coffins, honestly?" Gilmore couldn't help but laugh. "This really isn't the time for bedtime stories."

Tiberius looked frazzled, his nostrils flared in defence, mouth open and ready to rebuke.

"Cool it Tibsy," Keyleth warned.

The dragonborn attempted to gather himself again as Percy sat in contemplation. Twirling the Pepperbox skilfully around his finger. "Vax doesn't have a coffin--"

Vex smacked him hard across his face, the sound of the strike echoing through the quite, Pepperbox skidding across the table.

"If you lay a hand on him," she growled as Percy rubbed his cheek, now bright red where she had hit him. "The Briarwoods will be the least of your problems. He's your friend Percy, for fuck's sake."

For a moment Percy simply glared back at her, his nose wrinkled, jaw tight as he got to his feet. His Pepperbox left abandoned on the table. One hand running through his hair he turned to leave. "I'm going to my workshop."

Keyleth made sure to follow suit, though Gilmore wasn't quite sure if it was to comfort the gunslinger or to make sure Vax's corpse didn't turn up by the meeting's end.

Vex threw herself back down into her chair, head I'm her hands. "Anyone else got any bright ideas?" She asked, her voice snapping like a wild dog.

The room turned deathly quiet when Grog raised his hand. "Couldn't we at least try the twine thing?"

Vex gave a low, hissing groan. "Anyone else?"

She looked tired, her face almost the same shade of white as her brother's. Lips chapped and dented where she'd bitten them almost to the point of bleeding. As though all she wanted to do was to curl up and hide in Trinket's fur.

Did this count as grief? Gilmore wondered. They had lost a member of their party, even if it was to un-death, if it could even be called that.  
However Gilmore could see where Percival had been coming from, and this frustrated him. He knew deep down that the monster laying in the cell bellow their feet, hands by its side and still as the dead was not Vax. But perhaps...

"The vampire that bit Vax'ildan," he pondered aloud, speaking as the ideas formed. "He wasn't a beast like Vax, or at least he didn't seem like one..." He trailed off, looking to Vex with genuine concern in his eyes. "Am I correct?"

A nod.

"Have any of you considered that it is Vax'ildan's hunger causing..." He waved his hand in a grandiose, if somewhat vague gesture. Monster, beast, demon, vampire. He didn't want to speak the worlds aloud. "That."

"Of course," Scanlan said with a role of his eyes. "But our rat problem is no where near enough to keep him happy."

Gilmore licked his lips, twisting his mouth in thought. "Blood of a nymph," he said with a snap of his fingers. "Oh I'm a fool for not thinking of it sooner."

"Thinkin' of what?" Grog asked dimly.

"It's an ingredient in a few dozen potions," Gilmore explained quickly. "By no means cheap, but I'm sure we could handle losing a few bottles. Just...just to get him back to himself."

Vex's eyes seemed to lighten as she sat up straight, her hands splayed on the edge of her knees. "Do you think that would work?" She asked.

"I don't see why it wouldn't, blood is blood after all--" Vex's arms wrapped tightly around Gilmore's waist.

"Thank you," she said causing guilt to burn like a fire in the shopkeeper's chest.

_At least_ , he added to himself in thought. _I hope it is._


	3. A Hero's Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit paranoid that the chapters are too short. Thoughts?

Gilmore managed to find five bottles of Nymph's blood, tucked neatly onto shelves in the store room of his shop. They were reasonable sizes, each a little smaller than a regular potion bottle, sealed with cork. The liquid within wasn't the ruby red of other beasts, but instead a slightly clouded amber, the colour of tree sap and just as thick, running like honey down the sides of the glass as he tilted it from side to side.

Would it work? Gilmore wasn't sure, he didn't want to focus on the semantics. Worrying about the fate of an undead man  wasn't going to get him anywhere. Besides, when it came to vampires it was all trial and error, and by gods if Vox Machina was good at anything it was trial and error.

It was an 'error' that got them into this mess in the first place. 

Phantom images flickered in Gilmore's mind, and for a moment he found himself able to picture each and every way this could go wrong; Vax drinking the concoction, him staying the rabid monster of his cell, him choking and wheezing on the thick ichor as it sealed and burned his throat.

 _Fuck_. The bottles weighted heavy in Gilmore's bag as he closed his eyes, head tilting up. Why was he getting so stressed out now? It was no different from any other time he'd taken the trip to Grey Skull.

He'd made quite a few trips back and forth in the last two days, dragging with him whatever mirrors, stakes or holy symbols he could find, shaking his head when whoever opened the door tried to give him money in return. This wasn't business, this was a favour to help those who were in need. Funnily enough, the one member who refused to back down was Vex herself. Leading to often long periods of the two simply arguing over prices at the door, flustered and rambling off prices back and forth.

It wasn't about money. Deep down they both knew that. It was a moment in the hectic rush of vampires and death where the only thing that mattered was the weight of one's pocket. A moment untainted by the stress of what lurked beneath their feet, writhing and crying out for blood.

They settled on half price.

"Before you go," Vex had added just as Gilmore was about to make his leave. Her hands wrapped around the burlap sack of wooden stakes he'd managed to find tucked at the back of his store room. "You're bringing the nymph blood tomorrow?"

A nod.

"When you come, could you meet me in Keyleth's garden?"

It was an odd request, but Gilmore found himself nodding all the same. "Of course, though might I ask why?"

"You can." Gods she almost sounded cheeky.

Gilmore let a small smile onto his lips, though it did nothing to lessen the heavy weight on his chest. "But will I get an answer? That is the question."

Vex raised her brow, shoulders shrugging indifferently, lips held tightly as though padlocked shut.

"I shan't bother then." Gilmore hesitated on the doorstep, his eyes moving back to the keep's front gate. He hadn't asked to see Him yet. To see how He was doing, if he had become any more or less human. The request always seeming to stop short of his mouth, sticking like a bad taste in his throat.

And today was no different as he opened his mouth, hesitated, and said a simple goodbye.

\--\/--\/--

"What are they doing all cooped up in there?" Cherlie asked Gilmore from the bottom of the shop's steps. Her arms crossed over her chest, lips turned into her usual disapproving frown.

 _Fighting vampires_ , Gilmore answered silently as he slipped the potion bottles of nymph blood into his bag. "I haven't the foggiest darlin, and so long as they expand the brand--" He pitter-pattered down the stairs to the lower floor the shop, jumping the last two steps in his rush, one hand still gripping the banister. "--I do not care."

Cherlie cocked her head, nose wrinkled as Gilmore landed before her. "It's all very suspect if you ask me," she grumbled to herself. "Cruel too, dragging you away for gods-know-what. Back and forth, again and again."

Gilmore shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the banister, a plastic grin plastered across his face. "Comes with the sponsorship." Running a thumb under the strap of his bag Gilmore turned. "I won't be long, keep a good eye on the shop--"

"Gilmore." The harshness of the half-elf's tone made Gilmore freeze in place, mid-step.

"What?" He asked turning back to face her. "Please be quick, I have a meeting--"

"Stop. Please."

Gilmore looked at his employee, brow knitted, head slanted and confused. But still he found himself managing to chuckle out a simple: "Stop what?"

Cherlie's gaze never wavered, jaw clenched into an uneasy frown "Stop...Please stop pretending to be okay."

The words cut at Gilmore like daggers, a vise-like grip around his chest.

He swallowed thickly at a phantom lump in his throat, clearing his throat before smiling--no beaming--back at her. "What else am I supposed to do?"

\--\/--\/--

Keyleth's garden was vibrant as ever. Vines as thick as branches climbing up the walls and trellis dotted around the lot, flowers and herbs mixing together into a vibrant painting of colour and life. That is apart from the spiral of dead grass spreading outward from a makeshift grave like cancer.

"I wondered why you told everyone he was dead," Gilmore mused, casting his eyes over the scene in horrified awe.

Vex stood beside him, Trinket's hulking mass plodding along behind her. "We thought he'd died," she explained. "The transformation took a few days...so we buried him. The plan was to move onto Whitestone but..." She gave a small sigh, scratching Trinket behind the ears. "I came to say goodbye before we left and, well." She nodded to the grave. "We thought the Briarwoods had taken the body, but Percy found him hiding in one of the bushes."

"I'm guessing that had something to do with the ,oil'?" Gilmore asked dryly.

"Unfortunately," Vex nodded. "He's lucky he didn't get bitten."

A pregnant pause formed in the air between the two as Gilmore held out his hand. The earth shifting and rippling like water under his fingers as the grave slowly began to refill, leaving behind a fairy-ring of dead grass and muck in its wake.

Once the spell was completed he wiped his brow, small beads of sweet rubbing off and his hand, cooling his skin, which still hummed with the sparks of the arcane.

And then Vex punched his shoulder. Hard.

"Ouch," he snapped, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"For wasting a spell on my brother."

\--\/--\/--

"So many visitors! I'm honoured," Vax spat the words from a corner of his cell. Pushing himself back against the wall as Vex set down a wooden bowl brimming with Nymph's blood. A small compact mirror held open in one hand.

"You should be," Gilmore quipped, one arm resting across his torso, the other held aloft, curled into a claw of arcane magic and sparks.

All of Vox Machina had crammed themselves into the small prison, all accept Percy who lurked at the door. Leaning his back against the wall, the side of his face only just visible as he peered in from afar.   
"Wanna join in Perc?" Vax called out, beaming from ear to ear, sharp and pointed fangs on full show. Baring his teeth like a beast eyeing prey.

Gilmore had a theory that Vax'ildan did it on purpose, some twisted attempt to wind them up. Reminding them of his loss of humanity at the drop of a hat. Though Gilmore couldn't tell if these actions were done out of jest or cruelty.

"This better fuckin' work," Grog huffed. His head ducked and brushing against the ceiling. "No one kills the half-elf but me."

"Should have done it when you had the chance big guy--" Vax was cut off by the loud clatter of his sister dropping the wooden pallet of blood to the cell floor. Slinking back out and slamming the barred door shut without so much as a word.

Gilmore looked to her through the corner of his eye as she snapped the compact shut, the mirrored upper casing disappearing from view. "Bon appétit," he chimed as Vax leaped from his corner.

His eyes wide and hungry as he scooped at the blood with almost clawed hands. Sucking at his fingers like a child. The golden liquid staining his lips and skin, offsetting the Browns and reds of his previous meals.

Lifting the bowl to his mouth, he drank with ravenous gusto, throwing the empty bowl hard against the wall, wood splintering and falling to the ground.

"Finally," he smiled, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Something filling."

 


	4. Breathe, Hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another nervous chapter... *sigh*

They drew straws to decide who would keep watch.

"I'm as much a part of this as any of us," Gilmore had said as Keyleth began to offer round a handful of straw, plucking one of the shoots from between her fingers.

"No, you don't have to," the druid had argued, but Gilmore simply shook his head.

"I've got time to spare," he'd said. Not knowing the agonizingly dull two hours he would have to spend staring at a godsdamn vampire.

To be fair it wasn't that bad a view when he ignored the blood smearing the vampire's face and shirt.

Gilmore could almost imagine this was some elaborate prank done by Grog, some stupid punishment for Vax sneaking off again. Two weeks in the dungeon, slap on the wrist, don't do that again _you fucking idiot_.

Yeah, that's what this was. A punishment not only for Vax, but for Vox machina as a whole. A great fuck-you for letting this happen. The plan of some deity who was looking down upon them, smug and smiling and real proud of themselves.

"I'm bored." Vax'ildan broke the silence, his head cockling slightly to the side, the movement almost insect-like in nature.

Gilmore drew his mouth into a straight, sharp line. His jaw clenched hard as he stayed silent, looking at the ground.

"Fine, be that way," Vax huffed childishly, getting up from the mattress. Hands tucked neatly behind his back he wondered to the back of his cell, looking up at the smooth brick. "Watch this." And with that he pressed his hands against the wall, kicking off with his feet. His hands seemed to stick to the stone as he dragged himself up the wall, climbing halfway up the stone.

"By Gods!" Gilmore clambered to his feet as Vax climbed.

"Cool isn't it?" Vax laughed as he made his way up to the ceiling, clinging to the stone like a spider. "Got bored yesterday and decided to see how high I could climb. Looks like this thing has some perks to it."

The words made Gilmore's stomach sink and he watched as Vax's form seemed to shift in his eyes. The din of the cell shading his face in gloom all apart from the two red pinpricks of his eyes, the shine to his smile.

A spider gripping the stone between his fingers, smiling and happy, blood around his mouth, gold and-- shit.

Gilmore couldn't breathe, his chest raising and falling rapidly.

After everything, this was what made him panic. A fucking spider.

"Gilmore." Vax dropped back down to the ground with a thud. His leg snapping with stomach tuning force before popping back into place in an instant. "What's the matter, old friend?"

Gilmore cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair and managing a shuddering and forced laugh. "I am anything but your friend."

"You know that isn't true," Vax chuckled, leaning against the bars, a smug grin across his lips.

"My friend is Vax'ildan, not...whoever the hell you are."

"Ouch," Vax winced, though his smile never faltered. "Harsh." He flexed his jaw, fingers curling round the bars. "What's that trick you taught me? Back when Pike died... Breathe in for seven, hold for four, breathe out for..." He frowned, looking up as he searched through his memory. "What was it, three?"

"Four," the word stuck in Gilmore's throat. It was hard to think of the man--creature--before him as the same man who had come to the shop, tight-chested with the weight of a friend's momentary passing on his shoulders.

"C'mon Gil," The vampire said nonchalantly. "Deep breathes and all that bullshit."

Gilmore looked up from the ground locking his gaze with Vax. He did not see a comforting face, a concerned face. Instead he saw a wry smile, a slanted head, no sympathy, no support, no empathy.

Just a smile. Nothing more.

_Breathe_ , Gilmore scolded himself, shaking his head. _Deep breaths. Come on snap out of it._

Gilmore breathed in, held, breathed out, stood up.

"I should be going," he said, brushing the hem of his robe. _Breathe_. "I believe my shift's done."

"Formal much?" Vax asked with a smirk.

_Hold_.

"Goodbye Vax'ildan."

Vax quirked his brow. "I thought I wasn't Vax'ildan."

_Breathe_. Say nothing, smile and turn.

"Gil!" Vax called as the wizard turned to leave causing him to stop in his tracks. "Do me a favour will you? Get me some clean clothes," he plucked at the collar of his shirt. "These smell like Grog on a bad day."

Breathe, hold, say nothing, leave.

He is not Vax'ildan.

_Breathe_.


	5. Sickly Sweet

No one watched over him at nights--thank the gods. It gave Vax some time alone, time to sit and think without so and so watching over him like a fucking hawk.

Slowly Vax paced the length of his cell, examining every inch and crack of the floor, counting every brick in the wall. It was such a small space, pressing in at him for all sides like a tomb.

"--ah shit!" His foot whacked hard agains the metal bowl Kiki had left on the floor for him to eat from, this one attached to the stone thanks to a waste of a Move Earth spell.

Falling back down onto his mattress Vax'ildan rubbed at his foot, pulling of his boots.

Every fucking inch of his hurt. Constantly.

A dull thud had pounded at his head since he'd woken up in that fucking pit, coupled with a bottomless hunger in the pit of his stomach, begging and crying to be full.

The potions Gilmore had given him had solved the hunger, sure. But they'd only replaced one pain with another. The golden liquid bubbling and churning in his stomach, causing his belly to bloat and groan with sharp, agonizing bouts of pain that made his eyes water. The sweet taste of honeyed blood turning sour in Vax's throat not too long after being swallowed.

The rats hadn't done much to quell his hunger, but at least they didn't make him fucking sick.

Vax blinked, wincing as he fumbled around the ground looking for the small chamber pot Grog had chucked in when they'd first locked him up. He didn't need it, he'd tried telling them that but no one listened.

Maybe that was a good thing in hindsight.

Screwing his eyes shut Vax placed the bowl on his lap, raising two fingers to his mouth. Holding his fingertips against his lips in a brief moment of hesitation.

The workshop was just down the hall, a few steps from the cell to the right.

Would Percy hear him?

Did it matter?

It was his fault this happened in the first place, he was the reason for all this pain. Let him hear the fruits of his labour.

Vax shoved his fingers to the back of his throat and gagged. His swollen and sore stomach lurching as bile crept up the back of his throat. The blood dull brass in color, the color sour against the metallic bowl. Vax spat and gagged as his stomach heaved, the hallow emptiness within him growing with each hacking cough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with an excuse. I caught the flu and it doesn't look like I'll be making this constitution saving throw for a bit. (Oh my god I did not just write that)


	6. Author's note

*tugs at collar,*   
Heh. Wow that's a lotta reads. 

Okay legs cut to the chase.

No the flu didn't kill me.

Yes. Exams are currently killing me.

Will this fic be continuing?

Maybe? If school permits it? 

Sorry guys :(


End file.
